43) (Un)eternity
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 43: Katanya, kalau seorang penulis jatuh cinta padamu, kamu tidak akan pernah mati. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 43**

 **(Un)eternity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _September, 2017_

Pukul dua belas tengah malam, Yoongi masih berkutat pada laptopnya. Detik jarum jam dan suara jentik _keyboard_ memenuhi apartemennya. Matanya yang berkantung tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya yang berpendar di atas meja, tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang menopang dagu jengkel di hadapannya.

"Kau seriusan mau mendiami aku terus?"

"Diamlah, Chim. Aku sedang menulis."

Park Jimin menghelas napas mendengar jawaban Min Yoongi. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri _hyung_ nya itu. Yoongi tetap mengetik untai demi untai kata tanpa memperhatikan Jimin sama sekali. Ketika si surai _pink_ berdiri tepat di samping Yoongi, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pundak yang lebih tua, menggelayutinya sambil turut menatap layar laptop. Dan lagi, Yoongi tak mengindahkan kelakuannya.

"Kau menulis tentangku lagi?"

"Sebenarnya– " Yoongi menarik bangku agar mendekati dirinya dengan kaki menggendong Jimin dari pangkuannya, dan mendudukannya di bangku sampingnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "– aku menulis novel dan _kebetulan_ nama Park Jimin cocok dengan ceritanya."

"Cih, jangan _denial_." Jimin menyeringai sambil menopang dagunya. Matanya terus mengamati Yoongi yang ekmbali berkutat pada laptopnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Daun jatuh dari pohonnya saja sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan."

"Berarti, aku ditakdirkan untuk menulis novel dengan namamu sebagai karakternya."

"Bukan," Jimin langsung menutup laptop Yoongi, mengalihkan perhatian pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya. Min Yoongi mendelik kesal pada pemuda di sisi kirinya, sedang kekasihnya itu menangkupkan kedua belah telapaknya pada pipinya, menunjukkan pose imut di hadapan Yoongi. "– kau ditakdirkan untuk mencintaiku." lanjut Jimin.

Bibir Yoongi berkedut–antara kesal dan menahan senyum karena kekasihnya ini _memang menggemaskan sekali_. "Kudengar, orang yang jago merayu itu sulit jatuh cinta." Min Yoongi kembali mengangkat tubuh Jimin, lalu mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Yah, menulis sambil _cuddling_ bukan ide buruk. Yoongi meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kanan Jimin, kemudian membuka kembali laptopnya dan lanjut mengetik.

"Kata siapa?" Aku berjuta-juta kali jatuh cinta sejak..." Jimin berpura-pura menghitung dengan jemari mungilnya. Jari-jari itu menyembul lucu dari lengan kaos bergaris kebesaran yang dipakai Jimin. "– pokoknya sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku sampai lupa kapan. Tiap detiknya, aku jatuh cinta."

"Lihat, mulut manis dan lidah licinmu ini berusaha untuk mendistraksiku, ya?" Yoongi mencubit bibir kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan. Jimin mengaduh pelan, setelahnya keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Kau sudah menulis ini sampai seribu halaman lebih. Tidak berniat untuk membukukannya?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Tidak pernah terpikirkan."

"Kau penulis tapi sudah lama kau tidak menerbitkan buku apapun. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Selama aku masih menulis, aku tidak akan terlihat menyedihkan."

"Justru semakin banyak kau menulis _ini_ , kau semakin terlihat _menyedihkan_." Yoongi menghentikan gerak jarinya. Jimin menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi. "Kapan cerita _ini_ akan selesai?"

Yoongi menatap pemuda di pangkuannya dengan gamang. Mata itu gelap dan kosong. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kekasihnnya, memeluknya erat hingga sakit menusuk tulang rusuknya. Bau Jimin sangat menyengat di hidungnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Kemudian ia bergumam lirih, "...tidak akan."

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah menyeret. Di depannya, Jimin memimpin langkah mereka. Sinar mentari memang tak begitu menyengat, hanya saja Yoongi benci keluar rumah. Apartemennya adalah tempat ternyaman dan terindah menurutnya, ditambah Park Jimin di dalamnya.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah kafe Jepang bermaskot beruang hitam. Pintu kafe itu berdenting, Yoongi masuk mendahului Jimin.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Dua, tolong."

Yoongi mengikuti langkah seorang pelayan di hadapannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda di belakangnya tak mengikuti jejaknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati pemuda bersurai _pink_ tengah berdiri sambil memandangi sebuah patung beruang besar di dekat kasir. Tinggi patung itu berkisar seratus delapan puluh senti, melebihi tinggi si surai _pink_ maupun Yoongi. Park Jimin menatap maskot beruang jepang itu sampai mendongakkan kepalanya. Yoongi tersenyum. Si surai hitam berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Jimin menoleh dan menatap lelaki yang lebih tua di sisinya sambil tersenyum. "Kumamonnya tidak berubah. Persis saat pertama kali kita kemari."

Min Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Park Jimin. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Kumamonnya jadi lebih tinggi lagi?"

Jimin tergelak, kembali menatap si beruang hitam di hadapannya, lalu bergumam pelan namun tetap dapat Yoongi dengar. "Semuanya tidak berubah, hanya kita yang berubah."

Suara Jimin terdengar pahit meski senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya. Yoongi selalu benci situasi seperti ini. Ia hendak meraih pergelangan tangan kekasihnya, sebelum Park Jimin membalik badannya dan berlalu melewati Yoongi menuju meja untuk mereka berdua. Yoongi tetap mematung disana sambil memperhatikan bahu Jimin dari belakang. Park Jimin duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Meja mereka berada tepat di sisi kaca transparan kafe, genangan air bekas hujan tadi pagi terlihat jelas di trotoar. Yoongi menghela napas, ia memilih untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Ia duduk di hadapan Park Jimin yang menopang dagu dengan pandangan terlempar ke jalanan di luar. Yoongi menatapnya sedetik, lalu memindai buku menu di tangannya. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja. Wanita itu menunduk sopan pada Yoongi.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Bola mata Yoongi sibuk menelaah daftar makanan dan minuman di buku. Matanya tertuju pada pilihan minuman. " _Black coffee_ dan _green tea latte,_ tolong." matanya melirik Park Jimin sebentar, pacarnya itu masih memandang luar kafe dalam diam.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu pesanan Anda."

Sang pelayan berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum Yoongi sempat membuka konversasi, Park Jimin sudah lebih dahulu beranjak dan pergi meninggalkannya. Min Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kasar dan mengerang frustasi, membuat beberapa pengunjung di dalam kafe menatapnya heran. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan mendengung abstrak hingga suara ketukan kaca di sampingnya mengejutkannya. Sebuah wajah menempel di kaca, menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Yoongi hampir terlonjak dari bangkunya. Wajah itu menjauh dari kaca, masih dengan mata yang melotot, kemudian berlari terburu masuk ke dalam kafe. Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat menghampiri mejanya, segera duduk di tempat Jimin dan masih menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Pertanyaan itu disembur oleh pemuda di hadapan Yoongi dengan kurang ajarnya, padahal ia lebih muda dua tahun dari Yoongi. Dan lagi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, menyecarnya dengan perkataan seperti itu bukanlah kata sapaan yang tepat. "Apa masalahmu, sialan."

Pemuda di hadapan Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Kenapa– tiba-tiba kau ada di Busan? Kau selama ini menghilang, _bahkan Jimin juga menghilang, kau tahu?!_ Dan, dari semua tempat di dunia ini, _kenapa harus Busan?!_ "

Yoongi mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar pertanyaan Kim Taehyung. "Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menentukan aku harus berada dimana, Kim." Taehyung semakin memelototkan matanya mendengar jawaban sinis dari lelaki yang lebih tua di hadapannya.

Ia mendebrak meja kafe dengan cukup keras, mengundang perhatian seisi kafe. Kemudian, Taehyung dengan berani menyembur _hyung_ nya lagi. "Kau menghilang selama _lima tahun_ , dan tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu di Busan, terlebih di kafe ini! Kenapa dari sekian banyak kafe di Busan, harus di sini yang–"

" _Black coffee_ dan _green tea latte_. Silahkan dinikmati." Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan ke meja mereka. Yoongi berujar terimakasih pelan dan tersenyum tipis saat pelayan itu membungkuk sopan pada mereka berdua. Mata Taehyung semakin membelalak saat melihat menu yang tersaji di atas meja. Ia menatap horror hyung berkulit pucatnya. Yoongi menutup kelopak matanya lelah. Ia sudah siap disemprot oleh dongsaengnya lagi.

" _Hyung_... jangan bilang kau mulai lagi?" Pertanyaan Taehyung dilontarkan dengan nada hati-hati. Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, menatap bola mata Taehyung. Mata itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang nyata. Sedang Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan lelah. Ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya, bersiap menulis lagi. Pemuda bermarga Kim di hadapannya mengeluarkan desahan pasrah, ia mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Yoongi dan menautkan kedua belah tangannya di atas meja.

"Kau masih menulis?"

Yoongi menatap laptopnya yang dalam proses pengaktifan prosesor, matanya kosong. _Dongsaeng_ nya menghela napas lelah. "Kau tahu, _kau tidak bisa berlari lagi_. Kau harus berhenti," Yoongi membuka folder tulisannya, seakan tak memperdulikan perkataan Taehyung namun ia tetap menyimaknya. Taehyung melanjutkan perkataannya. " _Berhenti menyiksa dirimu._ Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu–" Taehyung kembali menjeda kalimatnya, ia menyambar _green tea latte_ di hadapannya dan menyesapnya secara kasual. Setelah meminum seperempatnya, ia bangkit dan kembali menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan mengiba. "Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup melakukannya, setidaknya coba _lakukan itu untuk Jimin."_

Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi yang terus terdiam. Belum sampai lima langkah, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berhenti. "Oh iya," Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap _hyung_ nya sekali lagi, lalu berujar, "kuharap kau menyelesaikannya sebelum dua belas Oktober. Anggap saja hadiah untuk Jimin." Setelahnya, Taehyung benar-benar meninggalkan Yoongi dan kafe itu. Bunyi lonceng dari pintu kafe yang dibuka Taehyung menyadarkan lamunan Yoongi. Di depan pintu, Park Jimin berdiri. Menatapnya. Dan Yoongi merasa panas di matanya.

.

Tangan Yoongi terus mengetik dengan cepat. Gerakan itu konstan. Tak ia pedulikan jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Kantung matanya semakin menghitam, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia terus menuangkan segala buah pikirannya. Seluruhnya tumpah dari otaknya. Entah itu gagasan baru, atau hanya kenangan yang tertinggal. Tapi, kalau untuk mendeskripsikan Park Jimin, ia butuh banyak reminisensi.

"' _Ia adalah anomali, aku tak pernah mengerti benar kelakuannya. Ia tampak begiitu jelas sekaligus buram di mataku. Sikapnya terlihat begitu gamblang, namun ternyata segalanya tak sesederhana itu. '_ Duh, aku tidak serumit itu kok. Kau saja yang menganggapku rumit."

Jimin tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikirannya. Yoongi sempat menghentikan ketikannya beberapa detik, setelahnya kembali tak menghiraukan Jimin. Park Jimin masih setia di sisinya, terus memonitoring tulisan Yoongi.

"' _...aku telah dipermainkan dengan disuruh berjalan di dalam labirin kotak, tanpa sekat, namun tanpa jalan keluar. Hanya dapat mengelilingi kotak itu, berlagak mencari pintu yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada. Dan aku, hanya tetap berjalan, bertahan di dalamnya.'_ " Kekasihnya terdiam setelah membaca tulisan Yoongi. Jemari Jimin melingkupi tangan Yoongi yang terus mengetik. Sentuhan ringan nan dingin, menghentikan gerik jemari Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau _semenderita_ itu?" Keduanya saling bersitatap. Mata Yoongi lelah, secara leksikal maupun gramatikal. Sedang mata Jimin menyiratkan luka dan kehampaan. Keduanya saling mengiba pada diri satu sama lain.

"Ini bukan aku, ini karakter dalam novelku. Ia hanya kebingungan karena Park Jimin melepasnya sedangkan dia tetap berusaha mengikat diri."

"Kalau begitu, tolong tanyakan pada _Min Yoongi dalam ceritamu_ memangnya _apa yang membuatnya begitu bodoh untuk menyiksa diri dengan terus mempertahankan dirinya terikat pada sesuatu yang telah hilang?_ "

Keduanya terdiam. Melingkupi mereka, hanya geming yang dingin. Yang berani menginterupsi hanya denting jam.

"Kau sebegitu cintanya padaku sampai menulis _aku_?"

Pertanyaan Park Jimin membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Ia kembali menulis dan menjawab, "aku ingin _mengabadikanmu_ dalam tulisanku."

"Kata 'abadi' terlalu menyeramkan buatku. _Segalanya semu, hyung_. Di dunia fana ini, _tak ada yang abadi._ "

Yoongi berhenti mengetik. Perkataan Jimin menyadarkannya. _Ia sudah mendekati akhir cerita_. Ia terdiam, kemudian memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya. Ia menyudahi kegiatan menulisnya. Ketika ia hendak ke kamar. Park Jimin menghalangi langkahnya. Kekasihnya berdiri tepat di depan hidungnya dengan mata menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan?"

Yoongi menatap datar pemuda Park yang menghadangnya. Aura berat dan dingin menghunus Yoongi. Ia menggigil tapi menyembunyikannya. Park Jimin kembali menyecarnya. "Aku tahu kau sudah hampir di _ujung cerita._ "

"Aku kebingungan menentukan akhirnya."

"KAU TAHU BAHWA _KAU TAHU_ AKHIRNYA!"

Mata Park Jimin nyalang dan memerah. Air mata menggumpal disana, menorehkan luka di hati Yoongi.

"Besok– " Park Jimin bicara penuh determinasi, "– kita lihat kembang api."

"Kau tahu kalau aku benci keramaian."

"Kau tahu kalau aku suka kembang api."

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kasar. Keinginan Jimin adalah kelemahannya. Ia mengerang frustasi. Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan berucap;

"Kita perlu melihat kembang api."

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah kerumunan menanti bunga api itu terkembang dan melukis langit kelam Busan. Yoongi memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya, matanya menatap bosan langit hitam di atas mereka. Di sampingnya, Park Jimin berdiri dengan wajah secerah mentari. Yoongi tidak butuh kembang api itu, ataupun bintang di langit. Selama ia memiliki Jimin, ia merasa memiliki _seluruh keindahan galaksi_. Bibirnya tersungging tipis menatap belahan jiwanya.

"Y-yoongi _hyung_?!"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Berdiri seorang pemuda setinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti dengan kaos hitam oblong. Rambutnya disemir menjadi cokelat, namun gigi kelinci itu tak pernah membuat Yoongi lupa. Itu Jeon Jungkook, berdiri dengan wajah terkejut menatapnya.

"Jungkook, tidak seharusnya kau berlari meninggalkanku diantara orang-orang in– _astaga_."

Satu pemuda lagi muncul. Dengan rambut berponi dan bahu lebar terbungkus _sweater_ abu-abu. Mendadak Yoongi merasakan alarm tanda bahaya. Ia menggamit pergelangan kekasihnya dan berbisik. "Ayo kita pergi," namun Park Jimin terpaku di tempat. Ia menatap Yoongi sendu sambil menahan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Jangan lari. Saatnya kau menghadapi segalanya."

Ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi bergetar. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dua orang pemuda lagi datang menghampiri membuka suaranya, "Kau tahu mereka _akan datang_." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Ia merasa dikhianati. "Me-mereka akan mengambilmu dariku, aku tak mau..." Suaranya bergetar. Tanpa sadar airmatanya meleleh.

"Sudah waktunya kau melepasku, _hyung_." Jimin melepaskan genggaman Yoongi di pergelangan tangannya. Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya. Pikirannya kalut akan gagasan Jimin. "Tidak, _tidak_. Kau tidak bisa _melepasku begitu saja_ , Park Jimin!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan _, hyung_?! Park Jimin sudah mati!"

Suara bariton milik Taehyung mengalihkan atensi Yoongi. Ia menoleh patah-patah pada empat pemuda yang sudah mengerubunginya. Ia tertawa sinis meski airmata telah turun menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Kau bicara apa? Park Jimin ada di _sini_ , di sampingku. _Di genggamanku_ ," Yoongi tertawa lagi. Tawanya menyakitkan, mengundang tatapan miris dari keempat temannya. Ia berusaha menggapai tangan Jimin lagi, namun tangan itu tak tergapai olehnya. Park Jimin menatapnya terluka. "Aku sudah mati _, hyung_."

Pernyataan Jimin membuat Yoongi gelagapan. Matanya menatap kesana-kemari dengan panik. "Tapi... kau ada di apartemenku. Kau ada dalam novelku. Kau _abadi_ selama aku _menulis tentangmu_." Yoongi memaksakan senyum, membujuk Jimin dengan segala upayanya. Jimin hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu, Yoong?" Suara Seokjin bergetar mendengar pernyataan Yoongi. Jungkook menutup mulutnya terkejut. Yoongi menoleh lagi pada keempat pemuda di hadapannya. Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah menghampirinya dan menahan lengannya. Yoongi memberontak "Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Jimin akan kabur jika kalian tidak menahannya!"

Taehyung memeluk lengannya erat. Yoongi merasakan basah pada lengannya. Taehyung menangis. " _Hyung_ , jangan seperti ini. Lepaskan Jimin, kau harus merelakannya."

"Sadarlah, Jimin sudah _pulang. Jangan menyiksa kalian berdua dengan menahannya di sisimu._ "

Perkataan Namjoon memukulnya telak. Yoongi tak lagi berontak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya. Park Jimin berdiri di hadapannya, wajahnya menyiratkan lelah dan luka yang dalam. Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi semakin transparan. Eksistensinya menipis. Airmata terjatuh di pipi gembilnya. Bibirnya tersenyum dan menggumamkan, ' _saranghaeyo_ '. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya tak ia biarkan berkedip barang sekali. Dan ketika tubuh Park Jimin memuai bagai cahaya kunang-kunang dalam visi Yoongi, Yoongi berteriak pilu bersamaan dengan meledaknya kembang api pertama.

.

 _Oktober 11, 2017_

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh menit. Yoongi terjaga dari tidurnya, menatap langit-langit bangsal berwarna putih di atasnya. Saat matanya melirik jam, ia bangkit menuju lemari cokelat di sudut ruangan. Ia berhasil menyelundupkan bensin ke dalam ruangannya. Ia tersenyum puas saat tahu delapan menit lagi tanggal dua belas. Ia harus merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya.

"Chim," Yoongi berujar sambil terus menuangkan gasolin di atas tempat tidurnya. "Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, kita harus merayakannya." Yoongi melempar dirigen kosong ke sudut ruangan. Setelahnya, ia membuat ekspresi terkejut sambil menepuk dahinya. "Ah, aku lupa. _Kau sudah mati_." Yoongi terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri, lalu melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pemantik biru yang ia curi dari saku seorang pengawas. "Mereka juga sudah mengambil tubuhmu di apartemenku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menulis lagi tentangmu. _Kau mati permanen, sayang_." Yoongi mengusap matanya yang sudah digenangi airmata. Hidungnya ikut berair dan ia menyusutnya dengan lengan baju asal. Ia melirik jam. Satu menit lagi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu," Ia menjentik pemantik api di jemarinya. "Kau suka kembang api, kan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelundupkan kembang api. Petrol ini saja kuisap dari motor satpam." Ia tertawa mengingat perjuangannya mengumpulkan bahan bakar itu dengan menghisapnya dari kendaraan seorang satpam. "Tapi kita bisa bermain api bersama. _Aku dan api_ , perpaduan yang indah, 'kan?"

"Katanya, kalau seorang penulis jatuh cinta padamu, kamu tidak akan pernah mati. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tetap mati." Yoongi menatap kosong api dari pemantik di genggamannya. Tak ia pedulikan sensasi menyengat di ibu jarinya. Saat jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas, Yoongi tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chim."

Yoongi menjatuhkan pemantik dari tangannya. Pemantik api itu jatuh tepat di kasurnya dan dengan cepat api melahap kasurnya _juga dirinya_. Ia tersenyum saat visinya menangkap kekasihnya ada di hadapannya, menyaksikannya terbakar dengan senyum meski airmata luruh dari netranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
